Estornudos
by Yamanaka-SAn
Summary: "SI ESTORNUDAS MAS DE TRES VECES EN MENOS DE CINCO MINUTOS ERA PORQUE TU PAREJA TE ESTABA SIENDO INFIEL, O SI ERES SOLTERA ES PORQUE TE CONFESARAN QUE ALGUIEN TE AMA".    QUE SIGNIFICARA ESTA FRASE PARA ALGUNOS PERSONAJES?    GAAINO! *W* DISFRUTENLO XDDDD


**ESTORNUDOS**

¡Achuuuuuuuuu! se escuchó un ruidoso estornudo de una chica sumamente bella

-¡Uy!, ¿qué rayos fue eso cerda?

-N...no...Lo...achuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu se, creo que me estoy enfermando

-Mmmm, si yo fuera tú lo llamaría ahora mismo y no me refiero al doctor.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Acaso tu frente es tan grande que ocupo el lugar donde solía estar tu cerebro! ¡Achuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

-¡Para que lo sepas, mi frente no es tan grande! ¡Cerda!

-¿En... en...achuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu serio? ¡Rayos!-maldijo tan fuerte que hasta un sordo pudo escucharla.

-¿Sabes de lo que te hablo cierto?

-Te refieres a... a... ¡achuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

-Si ves llámalo, hazme caso

Ella no sabía porque pero la sugerencia de su amiga la dejo muy inquieta así que después de su charla fue a buscar a ese "LLAMALO".

En Konoha había un rumor inventado por los ancestros de dicho lugar que decía: **"SI ESTORNUDAS MAS DE TRES VECES EN MENOS DE CINCO MINUTOS ERA PORQUE TU PAREJA TE ESTABA SIENDO INFIEL, O SI ERES SOLTERA ES PORQUE TE CONFESARAN QUE ALGUIEN TE AMA".**

-A lo mejor es solo una tontería, achuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, o achuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu una posible ver... ver... ver... achuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ¿verdad? ¡Malditos estornudos!

La hermosa chica corrió en busca de su amor, un ninja para nada común que estaba de visita en Konoha.

Corrió sin parar por todas las calles de la aldea, todos los aldeanos la veían o mejor dicho escuchaban pasar, pues sus estornudos llamaban de sobremanera la atención de todos.

-¿Donde... achuuuuuu estas... achuuuuu Gaara? ¡Achuuuuu!

Quedando casi sin aliento, ella observa en la esquina de un callejón al susodicho hablando con alguien muy discretamente, retomando el aliento la bella joven logro escuchar algo:

-"ELLA NO DEBE SABER NADA DE ESTO, ESO ARRUINARIA EL PLAN... SABES DE QUIEN HABLO, ¿VERDAD? HINATA"

La joven no lo podía creer Sakura tenía razón, esos estornudos no son por una gripa o algo similar.

-"CLARO GAARA, HABLAS DE INO"

Esto lo había confirmado todo, según la joven, Gaara la engañaba con Hinata, una de sus mejores amigas.

Todo iba saliendo a la perfección, ambos seguían cuchicheando cosas que no podía escuchar claramente la hermosa mocosa, hasta que...

-¡!, ¡Mierda, maldita suerte!-susurro ella.

-¿Quien anda ahí?-pregunto el chico asustado, pensando lo peor.

Pero la joven mocosa fue más astuta que ellos y salió corriendo del lugar, no sin antes hacer un par de destrozos por dicha esquina, para su suerte un gato apareció lo que le dio la seguridad al chico que nadie los había escuchado, acto seguido prosiguió con sus cuchicheos con Hinata.

La hermosa doncella al enterarse de la dura verdad más que ir llorando por aquellas calles y con esos malditos estornudos que no la dejaban pasar desapercibida entre la multitud.

-¡Achuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! ¿Porque te haces esto? ¡Achuuuuuuuuu! ¡Rayos!

En ese momento choco con alguien...

-¡Fíjate por donde andas tonto!

-Si es alguien como tú siempre me fijare ¡preciosa!

-¡Achuuuuuuuuu! viejo verde-refunfuño ya lejos de aquel pervertido

No le importo chocarse con cuánta gente pasase alrededor, se pudo haber chocado con el asesino más cruel del mundo y ella simplemente lo habría ignorado.

Jamás pensó que aquellas palabras habían salido de la boca de la persona que más ama en su vida.

-¡!

En menos de lo que ella se imaginó llego a su casa, por suerte sana y salva, su padre la recibió como siempre.

-¡Achuuuuuuuuu! ¡Estoy en casa!

-Bienvenida, princesa, al parecer vas a resfriarte, porque no subes y te recuestas un rato en tu cama.

-No papá no me resfriare...pero si subiré a recostarme un rato.

-Está bien... en un momento te llevo algo caliente para que te mejores.

-Es...es... ¡achuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! está bien.

Al llegar a su habitación algo o mejor dicho alguien la sorprendió.

-Hola hermosa, ¿como estas?

-Hola, achuuuuuu -respondió ella fría y mocosamente

-¿Te sucede algo?- el intuía que algo ocurría ya que siempre que él llegaba se le abalanzaba encima además de que él no era ningún idiota.

-Nada, déjame sola por favor, anda a hablar con Hinata en una esquina de un callejón apartado de todo el mundo en especial de **"ELLA"-**imito el tono de voz de Gaara.

El vio rodar una lagrima de sus hermosos ojos, de pronto descubrió que ella fue la que había estornudado en aquel lugar mientras él y Hinata hablaban, jamás se iba a perdonar el hacer llorar a su hermosa flor... eso jamás.

-Amor, ¿Qué fue eso?

-Ya te dije que nada, anda a seguir ¡a... a... a... achuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!, ¡Malditos estornudos! a seguir **"armando tu plan"-**de nuevo imitó la voz de Gaara pero esta vez exagerando los movimientos de sus manos.

-No escuchaste todo, ¿verdad?

-Escuche lo suficiente-ella seguía llorando a mares, esto hizo que Gaara quisiera morir en ese instante, pues se odiaba el mismo cuando veía a su flor llorar por alguna tontería que él hubiera hecho.

-Amor no es lo que piensas.

Él limpió las lágrimas de su flor con sus dedos y la abrazó tan fuerte que si aquel cuerpo fuera de cristal se hubiera transformado en un montón de añicos.

-Yo te amo Ino, jamás te engañaría con nadie-se lo susurro en el oído, además de que sabes que odio verte llorar por mí, preferiría morir antes de verte así.

Todo estaba perfecto, ambos con el corazón en la mano dispuestos a intercambiarlos eternamente hasta que...

-¡!

Ese estornudo estropeo toda esa perfección que se observaba en aquella habitación

-¿En serio me amas?-deshizo el abrazo para poder mirarlo fijamente.

-Claro, eres la única persona a la que amo y amaré, ¿por qué lo dudas?

-Por aquel plan...-respondió haciendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos... A veces la flor parecía una pequeña e inofensiva semilla.

Él aprovechó aquel momento para ponerse frente a ella y tomar posesión de aquellos labios que lo hacían alucinar cada vez que los veía.

-Has arruinado tu sorpresa para mañana

Ella lo miró intrigada

-¿Mañana? ¿Sorpresa? ... Un momento... ¿Qué estamos mañana?

-¿Olvidaste que día es mañana?-fingió decepción y la miró fríamente

-¡Rayos!, ¡mañana es dos de mayo! no no no no no, ¡jamás lo olvidaría!

-¡Lo hiciste!-volvió a fingir esa fría mirada

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!-por cada lo siento que decía le daba un beso en cada parte de su cara-¡lo siento lo siento!

-¡Está bien, está bien!-dejo de fingir y la miro con el mismo brillo que tenía cuando ella le sonrió por primera vez.

-¡No puede ser que haya olvidado nuestro aniversario!... Bien... ¿Cuál es mi sorpresa? ¡Achuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Ella había olvidado el día más feliz de su vida todo por esa estúpido creencia...

-Veamos... vendré en la mañana sin ropa y le diré a cualquier persona que pase: "¿SABÍA USTED QUE AMO A INO YAMANAKA?" ¡Por supuesto que no te lo diré!-terminó diciendo para luego besarla e irse de ahí por dónde había entrado, por la ventana, pues Inoichi estaba tocando la puerta.

-Princesa, ¿Puedo entrar?

-Un... un... un... ¡Achuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!-resonó en toda la casa- un momento papá, ya vete- le susurró a su amor desde la ventana donde este le susurro también:"TE AMO", ella sonrió y le dijo: "YO TAMBIÉN".

Después de que partió Gaara, recibió a su padre y tomó la sopa caliente que su padre le había preparado.

Posterior a eso ella durmió hasta el día siguiente.

/I3 GAARA/

El grito desesperado de su padre fue más que suficiente para que esta despertara.

-¡!

-¿Qué pasa padre?-aún adormilada

-¡Rápido tienes que salir!

-¿Por qué? aún es muy temprano-dijo ella casi dormida y arropada en su cama.

-¡No amor, tienes que salir ahora!

-Está bien, está bien, ya salgo, déjame cambiarme

-¡Que no! ¡SAL AHORA!

Ella corrió hacia la puerta de su casa y vio a un hermoso Gaara con un ramo de flores en sus manos, girasoles para ser exactos, y sonriendo de una forma que jamás lo había hecho, lo mejor de todo es que esa sonrisa era sólo para ella y nadie más que no fuera ella.

La bella flor lo único que hizo fue abrazar y besar a Gaara como jamás lo había hecho, después cayó un cartel gigante que era sostenido por bichos, así es eran bichos, que decía "TE AMO INO", luego apareció un gran perro blanco que llevaba consigo un collar que tenía como símbolo un corazón grabadas unas iniciales, **G 3 I**, en el, posterior cayó una lluvia de kunais y shuriken formando un corazón en el piso y dentro de aquel corazón dos marionetas, muy parecidas a ellos, abrazadas y besándose.

Ese había sido el mejor aniversario que pudo existir en todo el mundo, pues no siempre se cumple un año de estar al lado de tu otra mitad.

-¿Esta es la gran sorpresa que tenías para mí? Ga... Ga... Ga... ¡Achuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Gaara

-Jajaja, ¿Esperabas la otra sorpresa?

-¡Gaara, shhhhh nos pueden escuchar!-ella se sonrojó al instante ya que se había imaginado la otra sorpresa.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja, está bien, Hinata me ayudó a pedir la colaboración de Shino y Akamaru y a los propietarios de esas shurikens y kunais... Que por cierto te observan desde arriba.

-¿Qué? ¿Arriba?

Ella alzo su cabeza y vio a todos sus amigos observando dicha sorpresa desde el techo de su casa, hasta que...

-¡Bonita pijama!, ¡Cerda!

-¡Rayos, mi pijama!

Esta sorpresa concluyó con un beso tan apasionado entre ambos que finalizó cuando él le dijo "TE AMO" nunca había repetido esa frase, es más nunca la había dicho, pero... pero con ella lo diría todas las veces que fueran necesarias.

-Te amo, mi flor

-Yo a ti, amor mío... ¡Achuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

*fucking gripe*

/FIN/


End file.
